Primer
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Un triángulo amoroso, ¿quizás? Tatsuya es popular entre su equipo y compañeros de clase, aunque él no pretende destacar como Hiroto o ser popular, solo ser un buen alumno, amigo y capitán, pero dos personas están enamoradas del capitán del equipo de fútbol. Pasen y lean….
1. Hatsukoi 1

Un triángulo amoroso, ¿quizás? . Después de un tiempo aquí un fanfic de este dúo que amo espero les guste como a mi escribirlo mas por la fecha "san valentin"...  
Reina + Tatsuya + ( Ryuuji )

Primer amor: capítulo 1

Como cada tarde después de clases el equipo de fútbol de Eisen "Alien" practicaba en la cancha techada de la escuela siguiendo las órdenes de su capitán como entrenadora, mientras en el campo todos se enfrentaban en un partido 6 contra 6. Desde la banca, Ryuuji miraba el entrenamiento, un poco molesto por no jugar, vaya momento de haberse torcido el tobillo un día antes por ir corriendo dentro de los pasillos de la academia por culpa de Hiroto, mientras miraba el entrenamiento junto a sus amigos más cercanos Miura y Nozomi alguien llegó llamando su atención.

-Ryuuji podemos hablar un momento-mirando a la chica-

-claro, ¿de qué?-

-sígueme, es privado lo que te diré-

-bien, ya regreso chicos- poniéndose de pie-

-claro si necesitas ayuda grita-

-bien pero no creo poder correr-terminaba de decir Ryuuji al saber solo podía ir lento-

-muy chistoso Hiromu- replicó Reina al chico-

Ambos salieron hacia él vestidor y tras cerrar Ryuuji busco sentarse pues apenas soportaba estar de pie. en sí no debería ni estar en la escuela, pero quería ver el entrenamiento así que llegó al final del día solo por ese motivo. Reina se sentó a poca distancia junto a él en los bancos del vestuario y suspiro un poco antes de verlo ….

-nos conocemos bien, ¿cierto? -

-supongo pues crecimos juntos en Sun Garden antes de ser adoptados por diferentes familias-

-seré directa contigo, me gusta alguien y quiero me ayudes a lograr se enamore de mi esa persona-

\- ¿yo por qué?- Ryuuji le miró un tanto sorprendido además a él no se le daba ese tipo de cosas-

-bueno no creas fuiste mi primera opción para pedir esto, pero si la mejor, no puedo pedírselo a una amiga ni loca y menos a un chico seguro al final se burlará de mí así que por ello te lo pediré a ti mi amable Ryuuji-

-perdóname -sonando incómodo- por no clasificar como chico o chica para ti, pero, aunque lo dudes soy hombre que el cabello largo no te engañe-

-no es lo que quise decir, pero descuida se convencerte, recuerdas esas panquecas de fresa que vimos juntos en la tienda de pasteles a unas cuadras de Eisen-

-sí, pero solo las venden a chicas, ¡y no recurriré al travestimos de nuevo! -

-descuida no es necesario, te compraré las panquecas si logras que salga con el-

\- ¡enserio! ¿quien es el desafortunado? -mirando a la chica, iba a negarse, pero esa oferta era más grande que nada, su gula ante todo era su lema-

-dirás afortunado, -suspirando y sonreír- cada que lo veo y puedo estar junto a él soy feliz, solo por él me uní a este equipo, pero quiero transmitir mis sentimientos, pero no puedo, aunque puedo hablarle bien nunca puedo intentar algo pues siempre está con sus amigos y entre ellos tú, pero… -tomándolo de ambas muñecas- tu eres diferente a esos, me ayudaras a ser tan cercana a Tatsuya como lo eres tú o mejor-

\- ¿qué cosa?

-me gusta mucho pero no puedo acercarme sin que a fuerzas aparezcan esos idiotas- soltando a Ryuuji- , ayúdame por favor hazlo si no por mí por esas panquecas-

-bien, supongo puedo, aunque no sé si sea de ayuda-

\- ¡gracias Ryuuji!-

no estaba seguro de querer hacer eso" jugar a ser un celestino", le agradaba Reina, pero solo Tatsuya sabía con quién salir, pero bueno no perdía nada solo tenía que confesarse a él y lo que pasará después no le importaba quería panquecas de fresa y helado de edición limitada, su corazón latía por la idea de comer aquello. la chica se fue primero dejando a Ryuuji quien pensaba como reunir a ese par hasta que fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir una mano tibia sobre su frente.

-parece que estás tibio, pero aun así no reaccionas-

-Tatsuya, vaya me has asustado- apartando la mano de su amigo-

-perdona, llevo llamándote desde que entré y no respondías, estaba tentado a llevarte a la enfermería-

-solo estaba pensando en algo sin importancia, no hagas mucho caso-

-cómo sea hemos terminado la práctica, ¿nos vamos a casa? -

\- ¿has venido todo el camino a decirme eso?, solo te hubieras ido-

-vi cuando saliste con Reina del campo, creí te había pasado algo por ello salir a buscarte solo terminamos la práctica y aquí estás pensando y yo preocupándome, ¿en qué pensabas? -

-nada sin importancia, bien regresemos al campo-

-deja te ayudo-tomando del brazo a Ryuuji para que se sostuviera al parar-

-puedo caminar, aunque no lo parezca-

-soy responsable de que te lastimaras-

-fue culpa de Hiroto no tuya que yo recuerde-

-lo sé, pero, si no hubiera tomado yo tu maletín, él no me lo habría quitado y comenzado a revisar al punto de que ambos salieron corriendo hasta que caites de las escaleras, si no…- desviando la mirada-

-vamos no es nada que un poco de descanso no cure, tranquilo- dando un par de palmaditas en el hombro, al contrario-

-tengo una idea para compensar el daño, ¿qué tal si este fin de semana salimos a algún lado? -

-mientras nos sea a correr creo me apunto-

-bien entonces te esperare en la plaza moon a medio día el sábado, te parece bien-

\- ¡claro!-

Ryuuji al escuchar eso pensó sería una buena oportunidad, así que al regresar junto a su amigo al campo tomó sus cosas y todos se fueron a casa. tras ser acompañado pensó toda la tarde en un plan y antes de que terminara la tarde mandó un mensaje de texto.

Al día siguiente llegaba a esa plaza en su encuentro, al notar a Tatsuya le miró, su aspecto como siempre era elegante como casual, vio como sonrió hasta cambiar su expresión de una sonrisa a una cara de sorpresa pues Ryuuji llegaba junto a Reina.

-espero no te moleste traiga a Reina, me la encontré camino aquí y pensé seria genial ir con más amigos-

-si está bien nada como más personas-

-Tatsuya espero no te moleste- sonreía la chica mientras pasaba uno de sus mechones tras su oreja-

-para nada solo quería ver una película no era la gran cosa-

-pues vamos-

los tres jóvenes se dirigieron al cine y tras comprar las entradas fueron a una de las salas de cine sentándose Tatsuya entre sus dos amigos, mientras avanzaba la película no noto cuando su amigo se fue quedando solo con su amiga y compañera de escuela, al salir de la sala no puedo evitar intentar buscarle con la mirada creyendo se había quedado atrás en la multitud.

\- ¡fue linda la película! ¿no? - mencionaba Reina-

-si te gustan los aliens, si por qué no, la verdad no me emociona el tema- terminaba de decir Tatsuya mientras su atención estaba en otra parte-

\- ¿para qué verla entonces? -pregunto la chica, a decir verdad le pareció aburrida pero quería quedar bien con Tatsuya al creer le gustaba a él género de ficción-

-porque a Midorikawa le gusta ese tipo de películas, ¿dónde se habrá metido?, lo mejor es que le llame- sacando el móvil-

-no por favor, no le llames-

\- ¿que? ¿por qué no? - Tatsuya la miró por primera vez pues le extrañaba la reacción de ella-

-a decir verdad, él se fue para dejarnos solos, el me invito solo para poder estar a solas este día-

\- ¿solos? por qué razón quisiera el dejarnos a solas, no es como si tuviéramos algo como para que él se vaya-

-eso es por qué.. -tomándole de la mano- ¡me gustas Tatsuya!, por eso nos ha dejado a solas, yo te quiero más que a un amigo-

-lo siento, pero no puedo corresponderte- soltándola-

\- ¿por qué?- la chica estaba sorprendida-

-me gusta alguien actualmente-

\- ¿sales con esa persona?-

-no, -desviando la mirada- seguro que no sabe cómo siento al respecto-

-bien entonces yo…-

-lo siento Yagami, además aún tengo 15 años, aunque me gusta alguien no quiero tener una relación con nadie ahora lo siento, agradezco los sentimientos, pero no puedo corresponder como deseas-

-eres tan cruel, pero si eres tú no puedo enojarme- apretando los puños pues no quería llorar al no ser correspondida-

\- ¿qué hiciste?-

\- ¿qué cosa?- mirando a Tatsuya-

\- ¿cómo compraste a Ryuuji para lograr se prestara a esto?-

-bueno, le prometí un postre, ¿está mal eso? -

-vaya me vendió por una golosina, -suspirando- típico de él, aunque mal negociante-

-pues el piensa con el estómago eso es lo que lo hace lindo -recordando las veces que decía amar a los pasteles que miraba dentro de las revistas de postres que tenía con ella-

\- ¿te gusta?-

-es lindo no más, aunque sería perfecto para novio él parece encerrarse completamente en su mundo muy a diferencia de ti qué dejas que todos te rodeen, Ryuuji es inalcanzable hasta como amigo-

-pues bien, por él, en fin, ya que estamos aquí quieres ir a comer, tenía planeado ir con ese mal amigo al cine y después a comer algo, ¿quieres? -

-bien supongo te castigaré por rechazarme robándome ese tiempo-

mientras ese par pasaban un sábado agradable por otro lado estaba Ryuuji quien estaba en casa mirando televisión tras dejar aquella plaza, quería relajarse comiendo un poco de los macarrones que su madre adoptiva había hecho, mientras miraba televisión alguien llamó al timbre, el solo pensar caminar desde el suave sofá a la puerta y ver quién era le cansaba, creería es un vendedor y se cansaría, dejó pasar la idea hasta que un intruso entró por la puerta del jardín llegando frente a él.

\- ¿deberían cerrar la puerta?-

\- ¿por qué? después de ti nadie sabe esa puerta se queda abierta en las tardes-

-podrían entrar a robar-

-si alguien entra le daré con un bate-

-en fin, ¿dime por qué me has vendido por un postre?, pensé éramos amigos- mirando al moreno que estaba sobre el sofá-

-lo somos, pero sabes los postres son mejores-

-me rompes el corazón, sabias-bajando la mirada sintiéndose un poco desilusionado-

\- ¿ya tienes novia?-

\- ¡no te importa lastimarme solo por tu gula! -Tatsuya dejó salir su emoción al notar al otro no le importaba él sino su ganancia segura gritando un poco-

-Tatsuya mi padre dice, los amigos no son importantes solo necesitas una mano para contarlos confiando solo en ti siempre, mi madre dice que tu único amigo siempre serán los dulces así … ¡sí!, mi único amigo serán los dulces - sonriendo-

\- ¿qué hay de mí?-

-tú no eres un dulce, pero después de los pasteles que hace mi madre tu eres mi mejor amigo-

-vaya relegado a segundo lugar por un montón de calorías insanas - sonado molesto-

\- ¡no son insanas son muy buenas!- defendiendo su pasión a los dulces tras escuchar aquello-

-bien pues elige, ¿tus golosinas o yo? -

Tatsuya miró con molestia al moreno mientras le cuestionaba. Ryuuji miro a Tatsuya y dijo lo primero que tenía en la mente logrando Tatsuya se fuera de su casa un tanto molesto sin olvidar decirle no lo buscara más que se quedara con sus golosinas a él no lo molestara más.

**continuara...**


	2. Hatsukoi 2

**_Aquí_**** la siguiente parte...**

**Primera pelea: capítulo 2 **

El fin de semana paso y Ryuuji se diría a clases como cada semana, mientras caminaba al edificio escolar vio unos pasos frente a él a Tatsuya así que se dirigió a saludarle, aunque aún no podía correr así que grito para ser notado, pero este lo ignoró por completo, Ryuuji se sintió extraño pues por lo general si se encontraban se acercaban para hablar e ir a clases juntos, seguro no le había escuchado intuyo. al llegar al salón quiso hablar con él pues este se sentaba junto a él, pero, aunque le hablo no le miro …

-buenos días Tatsuya-

-...-

-sabes esta mañana …-

-te pediré amablemente dejes de hablarme, tan corto de mente eres, te dije no me hables más-

-vamos solo estás irritado-

-Midorikawa existen cosas con las que se juega y otras no, no soy tu amigo así que entiéndelo ahora no me hables-

-pero…-

Tatsuya se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a un compañero después vio a este par cambiar de asientos, Tatsuya era un buen alumno así que tras convencer a alguien de su clase se alejó mínimo un asiento de Ryuuji además este no le había llamado por su nombre sino por su apellido, ¿en serio no le hablaría?. Toda la hora de clases Ryuuji intento verlo, pero no hacía contacto logrando le regañaran más de una vez, no quería que Tatsuya lo ignorara. En la hora del almuerzo tomo su bento y fue a su lugar favorito en Eisen Gakuen, había un gran árbol que daba una buena sombra y bajo este había una banca nadie iba a este sitio pues muchos comían en la cafetería, al llegar se detuvo al ver estaba solo, Tatsuya y él siempre se escapaban para comer el almuerzo juntos bajo la sombra de ese árbol, por alguna razón había perdido el apetito así que regresó al salón de clases, al estar ahí y pasar el tiempo escucho el sonar de la campana y le miro entrar junto a Hiroto, Haruya y Suzuno ¿acaso había estado con ellos?, bien pues no importaba tenía otros amigos él no era especial.

Al terminar las clases el equipo tenía entrenamiento, pero él tenía permiso de ausentarse pues su recuperación tomaría tres semanas, no era gran cosa para él, pero había sido una orden médica así que tomo sus cosas y se fue a casa. no lo había notado, pero al ir de regreso Tatsuya le acompañaba un tramo del camino ahora este pequeño tramo se le hacía eterno como solitario. Tras haber llegado a casa después de un rato llamaron a la puerta así que fue a ver esperando fuera Tatsuya pero en cambio fue Reina quien le había llevado esas panquecas y se fue, al llevar la caja dentro y abrirlo para comerlo de inmediato perdió apetito… eran sus panquecas deseada aunque el helado había comenzado a derretirse un poco aún tenía caramelo, miel y chocolate además de dos grandes fresas... ¿por qué si se veía tan rico no deseaba comerlo?.. por alguna razón entonces recordó "¡Pues quédate con tus golosinas a mí no me busques más!", realmente ¿por qué le gustaban los dulces?... no era porque supiera ricos, si bien estaba acostumbrado al sabor pues sus dos padres trabajaban en un restaurante 5 estrellas como chef y repostera así que sus padre en especial su madre adoptiva le regalaba algún postre ocasionalmente, alguien en su lugar ya se habría hartado pero él, no quería ser un mal hijo sino lo contrario, su padre siempre se daba tiempo y preparaba un bento de lujo para él amaba esa comida pero quizás lo que más le gustaba… no era esa comida dulce o sabrosa sino... la compañía de su mejor amigo , comenzó a llorar mientras miraba esa caja, sus lágrimas caían desde sus ojos hasta su mentón, había sido un estúpido al decir eso, ¿golosinas? él no quería eso él quería a Tatsuya deseaba ir junto a él, comer junto a él e invitarlo a su casa a jugar, simplemente el niño mimado con comida había hablado, su estómago grito lo que quiso claro que prefería a Tatsuya en vez de llenar su corazón de calorías, estas eran el reemplazo de Tatsuya después de haber sido adoptado. Sus lágrimas no se detenían al recordar ahora Tatsuya lo odiaba y no quería ni verlo, no quería ser odiado sino amado por él. Mientras Ryuuji se sumerja en sus lágrimas tomó un cuchillo del lavavajillas dispuesto a hacer una locura, tomó el cuchillo con ambas manos frente a él y antes de poder hacer algo fue abofeteado soltando el cuchillo, así como galoneado siendo atrapado en un abrazo ¿qué cosa?

\- ¡idiota que se supone que quieres hacer!-

gritaba un asustado Tatsuya, que al entrar por la puerta corrediza del jardín vio a su amigo llorando y con el cuchillo muy cercas de su pecho, había reaccionado mientras el pánico lo invadió y su corazón latía a tal punto que dejó salir su emoción abofeteando al moreno y abrazarlo para detenerlo de algún modo.

-...- ¿qué pasaba?, se preguntaba Ryuuji mientras sus lágrimas habían parado-

\- ¡solo te dejo un momento y te quieres suicidar!-

-...- suicidio ¿hablas de mí?-

-si te alejas así de mi me sentiré triste y devastado no sólo por mi causa te lastimas, sino que ahora atentas contra tu vida, idiota- abrazando con fuerza, al contrario-

\- ¿mi vida?, pero yo no iba a matarme a mí- respondiendo confuso al momento-

\- ¿qué cosa?- alejándose-

-Tatsuya- tomándolo del rostro- lamento lo que dije, tú no eres mi número dos sino siempre has sido mi número uno-

-Midorikawa-

-no me llames así- alejándose y desviar la mirada-

-no me cambies el tema, está bien para ti apuñalarte solo, ... espera ¿a quién dices que ibas a matar? -recordando lo que el otro había dicho-

-iba a terminar con el causante de que me odiaras así no estarías más enojado-

Tatsuya miro y frente a donde estaba Ryuuji había una barra y sobre esta una caja con un bonito postre el cual se estaba derritiendo poco a poco.

-por decir prefería a los dulces que a ti te has enojado te demostrare no es así apuñalando ese postre-

-antes de que lo arruines y tengas cargo de conciencia te ayudare con el crimen-

\- ¿entonces ya no me odias?-

-cómo podría al ver tal escena- secando las lágrimas de su amigo-

-te prometo te hare mi número uno siempre-

-espero sea así- sonriendo ante aquello-

Tatsuya dividió aquel postre y se fueron a comerlo juntos tras terminar y mirar televisión frente al sofá Ryuuji recordó algo que Reina le había comentado al traer el postre

\- ¿Tatsuya te gusta alguien?-

\- ¿qué cosa?- mirando al contrario aun lado del sofá-

-Reina dijo que le rechazaste porque te gusta alguien, ¿quién es? - preguntaba curioso mientras miraba, al contrario-

\- ¿te importa mucho saberlo?-

-sí, quiero saber que tiene tu número uno que yo no- haciendo un leve puchero ganándose la risa del pelirojo-

-tonto, tú eres mi número uno, eso se lo dije a ella para que desista-

\- ¿Tatsuya si te gusta alguien me lo dirás?-

-te prometo serás el primero al que le diga "me gustas"-

-hare igual si me enamoro de te diré de inmediato-

\- ¿aún seré el número uno aunque pase?-

-sí, siempre lo juro-

Ryuuji sin duda era corto para las indirectas de su amigo de quien fuera pero algún día se enteraría que su amigo se sentía atraído solo por él como chico, le gustan las chicas pero por alguna razón solo él lograba sacar su interés romántico,... quizás era por esa amistad de infancia o el lado ingenuo de este que le interesaba, quería poder amarlo más que un amigo, quizás no era ahora pero Tatsuya algún día le diría a su amigo como se sentía por ahora querría ser así su amigo y que nada arruinara su mejor momento de juventud pues tenía miedo aún de que este se alejara pero de ser lo contrario sería feliz por ello.

**Espero les gustase como a mi escribirlo.**


End file.
